The Finding
by Raksha Souza
Summary: Sequel to The Foster Home. Derek has decided to find Chloe, Rae and Liz only he never thought it'd be so hard. Meanwhile Chloe is stuck she has to choose on one side her mother on the other her loyal and devoted friends. Can she choose before both die or will she see and wait it out to see if someone will come and rescue them all. Four Months after The Foster Home ended.
1. The Marks

The Marks

* * *

**A/N- All belongs to Kelly Armstrong!**

**First Chapter!**

**FOUR MONTHS LATER!**

* * *

**Derek's POV**

We returned to the broken down Bank but nothing was left we started the way they went we might go off track as well. I looked around at my siblings and the others before sighing,

"We'll find them it's only a few months later."

"Four." Tori muttered and I sighed, "how are we ever going to find them!" I sighed shrugging my shoulder I had no idea.

"Maybe we could follow a trail?" Simon offered I shook my head the trail was long gone by now and Chloe was too good to leave one unless. I turned and ran to the closest tree in the direction she took four side slashes like a bears claw marks were in the tree and I smiled,

"Genius!" I said starting straight from that tree it connected with another and the claw marks on this one were straight I looked left and started that way I passed ten trees to reach the next,

"Whoa!" Simon replied and I smiled,

"She left a trail."

"Maybe she knew you'd come for her." Tori offered and I shook my head,

"If you get lost of they had to split up they could loop back to the tree." I told them and Tori nodded,

"Or she thought you'd come back for her." I snorted rolling my eyes but I couldn't help but hope just a little what if she really did want me to come after her. The day got longer and longer as we followed the claw marks I knew we weren't close hell we weren't near close but it was enough for me this was closer then we were. Every step brought me closer to her and that's what kept me going,

"Derek can we rest?" I shook my head and continued no resting until we found her,

"Derek we won't find her in one day."

"We'll stop at the next campsite." I told them and Tori groaned,

"We already passed four which makes up four days ahead."

"Walk Tori." I replied and kept going an hour or so later we hit the next one and I could smell their lingering scents how was it possible they had four months to get away. We wandered the clearing and searched for any signs that they were near Simon waved us over and I studied the tree trunk at the very bottom it was carved ruins marked into the tree and Simon smiled,

"It's backwards." He whispered and I studied it, "T-O-D-A-Y." He spelled up the letters going up followed by a line for a space,

"Today Chloe was worse. We didn't even get three hours before the coughing started. I'm scared." Tori whispered,

"What if someone finds that?" Simon asked and I shrugged,

"They only know a name Simon it should be fine."

"Hey one over here too!" Liam yelled and we walked over looking at it,

"Night turns into days it's been three nights here and she can't move, can't eat or drink she'll die soon if she doesn't. We need it." I read and Liam shrugged,

"Weird maybe there's more." I nodded and walked to another tree,

"Derek this one is next it's got three slashes that one had one so maybe it's the note order," Tori said, "Day turns to night and day again three days have passed, she eats now and we keep her hydrated but it's hard without Chloe we just have a Rae to hunt and it's hard for her too. Water is far away to get and we've got Chloe bundled but we need to keep moving. We need that drug."

"What drug?"

"Doesn't say."

"Liz wrote these." Simon muttered running his fingers over the writing, "Another day gone. No word from the others Chloe's given up now said that maybe they hadn't the brains for the marks I just hope they get here. She's weaker now doesn't talk and Rae is getting a fever it might be up to me soon. She's addicted."

"So Chloe's sick from a drug?" Tori offered and I shrugged,

"It said she's addicted." Simon replied, "addicted to what?"

"The drug they keep mentioning they need it." I whispered, "but what kind of drug would you need."

"Who knows you have the next one?"

"Yeah." I replied, "we're packing up now heading out Chloe's worse probably won't get far but if we get far enough we can build a house or something to live in. I'm scared. Rae's better now but she's as scared as I am here fire isn't working and it scares her more then it should. Chloe raised the dead again last night but it was worse this time she couldn't tell them to stop and they hurt her bad before she released their souls. Were leaving soon and she's eating breakfast you can tell every swallow hurts but she sends up reassuring smiles that don't reassure us. Rae says that we just have to pray she'll be okay."

"Wow." Simon whispered, "we should keep going see if we can find them." I nodded starting to the right I found the last tree and bee-lined for the next,

"Do you think their close?" Tori asked,

"By the sound of it I'll say yes it didn't sound like Chloe was doing well." I sighed thinking about the feisty girl I'd met at the foster home months ago. Was she still alive. The question hummed in my brain as I walked I froze as someone screamed spinning around I noticed Simon was missing and there was a hole where he'd stood running to the edge we stared down 9-10 feet and he looked up,

"What the hell!" He screamed and I shrugged, "get me out!"

"Derek!" I looked up to see Tori hanging in a net squashed with her was Liam I started to them when the ground under me gave way and I found myself in a hole similar to Simon's,

"Sorry guys looks like were caught." I whispered. Was it the wrong idea to go looking for them?

* * *

**A/N- Was it good?  
**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hey guys sorry this isn't an update it's an angry letter XD**

I'm sorry I haven't updated but I have been busy with SCHOOL, LIFE and UPDATING OTHER STORIES!

Now for my angry letter.

Dear Aylatech,

For one. I will continue but I'm in grade eleven where marks actually count. Some of us have a harder life and have to look at details if we ever want to get somewhere in life. Two get an account on fanfiction and then tell me this because I really hate having someone tell me what to do when they don't have the guts to give me something to reply too (IT'S NOT EVEN THAT HARD TO GET ONE!) Three, glad you like this story but if you've noticed I DON'T give up on a story they just go on the DUE TIME list. Fourth. I have a terrible life crises that I have to deal with and I doubt you've gone through anything like this. Fifth. You should think about what you say there are people out there who do kill themselves over things like this so watch what you say to people. Sixth. Glad you like the story and I will continue as soon as possible I'm just at a road block and I'm missing my sledge hammer.

Oh and I've had a really bad day so this is probably too harsh so...I'm sorry for everything I just said!

Raksha Souza

I hate bad days...they get even worse with bad reviews...


	3. I See

I See

* * *

**Derek's POV**

"Derek how long until we're out?" Tori asked and I looked around my dirt hole,

"Don't know, no roots in mine and I can't get out."

"Well hurry! Liam stinks!"

"Not like you're much better." Liam shot back at her and I groaned,

"Uh guys?"

"What!" Liam and Tori snapped. I hated only being able to hear them and not see them. This dirt hole was boring,

"Where's Tyler?" Simon asked and I froze. Where was that little freak?

"Calm down I got a rope I'm not betraying you or anything." Tyler's voice came,

"Where did you get a rope?" I asked as it was lowered into my dirt hole,

"Found it at the last camp and as soon as I saw Simon fall I went back to get it."

"What took you so long!" Simon snapped and I pulled myself up by the rope,

"Well it's not like I thought you were all in holes!"

"Technically we're in a net." Tori shot at him,

"Yeah one second I don't want to fall in a hole on my way over to you both." He replied and I made it over the top.

"You're smarter then I thought." I told him looking around to see Tori and Liam squished together in a net hidden under a cedar tree. Simon's dirt hole was about twenty feet from mine giving enough room for another one.

"I threw a rock there it's solid ground." Tyler told me and I nodded moving onto that area I threw the rope down into his hole.

"Hold on I'll pull you up." I told him and he nodded. While pulling him up I watched Tyler throw rocks onto the ground to test the footing before moving to that area. He threw the larger rocks and only found a few holes before reaching them and cutting them down.

"Thanks!" Tori shouted giving him a big hug and Liam just laid there,

"I need a bath to rid myself of Tori stench."

"Excuse me!" She snapped and I rolled my eyes,

"Uh Derek?" I looked down to see Simon a few feet away pulling him all the way up I helped him over the edge.

"Who do you think did this?" Tyler asked while looking around and I shrugged,

"There's no way an animal would wander out to this lone tree, it's like a killing ground."

"Actually this is just leftover from an old tribal tradition." We all spun around to see a girl standing beside the tree. She had pale blonde hair and dark brown/black eyes,

"Who are you!" Tori screeched and I rolled my eyes leading Simon over to our group,

"My name is Annalie, we've been expecting you so mother sent me out to lead you to our house." The girl turned around and started to walk away, "be careful of your step." She told us and I looked at the group.

"You don't seriously want to follow her!" Simon said and I rolled my eyes at him,

"What are you a wimp!"

"No but she's creepy!"

"She's our only hope." I turned and started to follow Annalie not bothering to see who followed, "you can wait here alone if you'd rather."

"Hell no! I'm coming with you bro!" Simon said before catching up to me. The little girl looked back at us and smiled,

"I apologize if I scared you. I have that affect on people, mother says it's because of my eyes but I think it's because of my gifts."

"Gifts?" Tyler asked and I swear I could hear the tremor in the boys voice, "what gifts."

"I can see."

"See what?" I asked and she smiled,

"The future. Mother says it's a curse but then we met the others." I looked at the others and they were all beaming thinking just like I was. Were the others the girls. The ones we've been looking for?

"The others? Like Chloe?" I asked and Annalie nodded,

"Yeah she came here."

"Came?"

"They had to go, but they gave me something to give to you when I told her what I saw."

"You saw us?" Liam asked and Annalie nodded,

"I saw, I see." She whispered turning back away and continuing through the field.

"Dude she creeps me out!" Liam whispered and Tyler nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Not that long but I introduced a new character. Truthfully I had hoped to update sooner but I think since I didn't what I had written down was deleted. Please forgive me and ignore my angry letter XD I truly love you all.**

**~Raksha~Souza~  
**


	4. Mama

Mama

* * *

**Derek's POV**

Annalie led us to the edge of the woods where a small trail led up into the the trees,

"Up there?" Tori whispered before shaking her head, "nuhuh no way I'm not going-"

"Shut up!" Tyler hissed covering her mouth with his hand and I rolled my eyes,

"Carry her if you have too." I told him and he nodded before picking up my younger sister.

"Derek is this a good idea?" Simon asked and I shrugged,

"Won't know if you don't try." I told him and he nodded we walked into the forest and up the trail turning the corner we looked up at a small cottage blended in with the moss and trees,

"Come!" Annalie ordered, "mother isn't one to be kept waiting!" We nodded and followed her into the house.

"Annalie, what took so long." There in the kitchen stood and older woman her black hair was matted and knotted her eyes a black color.

"Mama!" We all stood in fear as the little girl hugged the womens leg,

"Who are you." She directed it at us. After all we were a bunch of dirty teenagers with wrecked clothing and dust covered hair,

"I'm Derek-"

"Ah, Derek Souza." She whispered and the way she said my name sent shivers up my spine, "we've been waiting for you. Come with me I'll show you the way." She whispered before turning and leading us into her kitchen.

"Derek!" Simon squeaked my name and I shot him a look,

"Guys this is the only way we can find the girls so stop being chickens and deal with it!" Simon nodded but the fear in his eyes was like a thousand little girls watching Nightmare On Elm Street.

"What's your name." Liam asked stepping up beside me like me he was taller and more intimidating but the woman only smiled,

"I'm Crisha, this is my house."

"And your daughter?" Liam asked gesturing to Annalie,

"Yes." She whispered before moving the rug on her floor, "Annalie's father had blonde hair that's where she gets her golden locks." The mother reached out tenderly and touched them a smile on her face. One which Annalie copied following that with a girly giggle.

"That's not the only thing she got." Tori screamed as a male voice entered the room and I rolled my eyes,

"Tyler shut her up already!" I snapped and Tori glared at me,

"It was scary."

"Sorry Miss I didn't mean to scare you." In the corner sat a little boy he had dark hair and dark eyes like his mother. His didn't smile at anyone and he played with a stick not even bothering to look at us as he spoke, "are you freaks too." He asked and Liam looked at me before rolling his eyes.

"Just because she can see the future doesn't make her a freak creepy dude!" Simon said standing up for the small girl,

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Ignore my son, he's just upset he's not special like his father was." Crisha told us, "Inges has jealousy problems,

"No I don't!" The boy snapped before walking over to his mom. He pulled a chain of his neck and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She whispered taking a key off the chair she inserted it into a hole in the wood, "it's a tunnel made by our people, Chloe, Rae and Liz went left towards the abandoned town near here from there I'm sure they walked through the trees to the city."

"Thank you." I told her and Crisha nodded,

"We too had to run from someone. Take care Derek for down in the tunnels your worst fears can come alive."

"WHAT!" Tori shouted and I glared at her, "you seriously want us to go into a cursed tunnel I mean I said we'd find them but this is crazy!"

"You first Tyler." I told him and he nodded picking my sister up he jumped into the hole only to be followed by the others, "was she sick?" I asked Crisha and she nodded,

"She was pale."

"Do you think she survived?" Crisha shrugged,

"Depends if she was strong enough to move on, it seems like to me that whatever she was on she's been on since she was a baby."

"You mean to say her parents might have drugged her after she was born."

"That's exactly what I am saying Derek. I wish you good luck." I nodded before jumping into the hole.

How far could Rae and Liz get if they had to carry Chloe with them? How long was this tunnel? How would we get food?

I really should have thought this threw earlier.

"Uh Derek?"

"Yeah Simon?"

"I think I just saw a rat."

* * *

**A/N: Not that long but I introduced a new character. Truthfully I had hoped to update sooner but I think since I didn't what I had written down was deleted. Please forgive me and ignore my angry letter XD I truly love you all.**

**~Raksha~Souza~  
**


End file.
